bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Johnny Vincent
Fighting Johnny Vincent is the final mission in Chapter 3. The Mission Intro This mission starts immediately after The Rumble. Johnny has just knocked Jimmy down with a haymaker when the cops show up. He and some of his Greasers run. Johnny gets on a bike and rides off, Jimmy chases him on the bike Peanut was riding. The cops manage to bust Norton, giving them a head start. Walkthrough The Chase Jimmy has to ride away from the police on a bicycle, and he has a full trouble meter. If the police car hits him and knocks him off the bike, the mission restarts from the beginning of the chase scene. Jimmy follows Johnny down a dirt road that runs southeast from the Tenements. The police try to follow them, but it eventually gets too narrow. As Jimmy follows Johnny up a hill, Hal suddenly pulls a chain across the road. Jimmy is flipped off his bike and he flies into the Junkyard. Johnny is waiting on his bike brandishing a length of pipe. The other Greasers are standing on the old cars surrounding a large circular dirt area. Fighting Johnny Johnny rides around on the bike too quickly to be chased and thrown off of it, swinging his pipe at Jimmy, while the rest of the Greasers shoot at Jimmy with slingshots and throw eggs and stinkbombs. Petey inexplicably appears, and asks Jimmy to knock the Greasers out so he can get to a crane. If Jimmy does so, Petey turns the crane on and Johnny's pipe and bike get stuck to the crane's electro-magnet, forcing Johnny to fist-fight. He has quite a bit more health and better attack skills than Derby, including the haymaker and high front kick that goes through Jimmy's block, but his defense is not that good. Jimmy can also smash some crates around for Soda Can if he needs to refill his health. Johnny can't be thrown off his bike, but Jimmy can also use his slingshot to attack him while he's on it. He can be defeated this way. Ending If Jimmy loses, the mission starts over from when Jimmy fell off his bike into the junkyard. If he wins, Johnny, defeated, says that Jimmy can have Lola. Jimmy tells Johnny that he doesn't want Lola, which shocks him. He says that he did it to prove he was tougher so the Greasers would quit bullying weaker kids, and that Johnny worked for him now. Trivia *If the player fails the chase segment, the music will mute indefinitely until the second segment, at the junkyard. *During the chase segment, a bug can occur if the cop car knocks Jimmy off his bike and over the fence. Since there is no landscape on the other side Jimmy will land in pink water and eventually get knocked out. After respawning at the nearest infirmary, Jimmy will say one of his bike crash quotes as the "You Failed" prompt appears on the screen. This will cause the chase scene to reset. However, instead of resetting at the starting point, Jimmy will reset in the unloaded landscape, causing a loop that can only end by quitting to the main menu. The player will lose any unsaved progress, up to and including the start of "The Rumble". *Originally, Johnny was supposed to only lose his bike when Pete activated the crane, and he'd still had his pipe to fight Jimmy. This idea was changed during development, but an unused cutscene of this remains in the game files. *The bikes ridden by both Johnny and Jimmy change models and colors in between cutscenes and playable parts of the mission. Johnny steals an aquaberry cruiser at the end of The Rumble, but is riding what appears to be a beta version of the BMX 5. Jimmy starts out on a BMX 3, but is riding a BMX 4 when the cutscene where he crashes into the graveyard plays. *Unused audio files by fellow Greasers could suggest that during the boss fight, if Johnny Vincent was on his bike and the crane was on, the Greasers could turn the crane back off and Johnny could keep using his bike. *After the player completes the mission, the path to the junkyard will no longer be available as it will be removed from the in-game map. Video Walkthroughs File:The_Rumble_Fighting_Johnny_Vincent_-_Mission_43_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_43_-_The_Rumble_Fighting_Johnny_Vincent|Anniversary Edition Version Soundtrack de:Kampf mit Johnny Vincent Category:Missions Category:Chapter 3 Missions Category:Storyline Missions Category:Boss fights